mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Damian Vam Broadsteel
'''Damian '''was born in or around the anti-monster city-state of Kegda. From a young age he has been living on the streets of the largest town in Kegda, Cloumor. He came to hate the people of Kegda and the Order. Appearance Damian has short silver hair that goes down just above his ears. He has heterochromia iridium, two different colored eyes. His right eye is a golden yellow color, his left eye is the same silver color as his hair with a golden yellow ring around the outside. He has always had a medium build with little viable muscle. He normally doesn't wear any armor, if he does he usually wears a leather chest plate and leather gloves. His shoes have a light metal sheet on the bottoms, the metal is tough and helps him with his combat style. When he is in normal clothing, he wears a light blue short sleeve shirt with plain pants. He has a silver short cloak with a gold ring on it, with an inverted V with an eye in the center of the V. A symbol he created as a kid to represent himself. He has a large scar on his right bicep, right below the shoulder. He got that as a child, in a fight where he almost lost him arm. Combat Abilities From a young age Damian has had great agility and higher than average speed. He has low endurance and he's not that strong. No matter how much he trained he can only fight in a one on one fight for about two to five minutes before he is breathing heavy. He could never throw that strong of a punch either. So he only uses short sword, or more likely his duel daggers in combat. He also wears as little armor(and clothes) as he can so he can rely on his agility and speed. He fights this way to try and compensate for his low strength and endurance. In a bare fist fight, he tries to exhaust his opponent with quick movement and small fast punch. He is untrained in both armed and unarmed combat. In unarmed combat he tries to attack pressure points(the ones he knows of) and counters to win. With his daggers, because of his lack of training, he uses sporadic and rapid swings. Going for light to medium gashes all over the body, he then uses kicks to attack the gashes to make them worst. In both armed and unarmed combat, when he reaches his limits he tries to retreat from combat, permanently or to catch his breath. Early Life He was born in a small anti-monster city-state of Kegda(actual place of birth uncertain). Kegda borders and has frequent wars with an even smaller city-state Torss, a monster friendly territory. From his earliest memories of life, he has been an orphan living on the streets of the largest of Kegda's two towns, Cloumor. The only reason he knows he has parents, besides the beating of his heart, is his first name, Damian. He remembers being called that name, but he doesn't recall the voice or face of the person that called him by that name. In the city-state of Kegda, street urchins are called and known as Vam. Meaning useless trash. Many urchins take Vam as their last name to be a kind of family. Damian took Vam as his middle name, saying his family name had to be cool and adventuous. So he came up with the last name of Broadsteel. Even as he got older he thought it was a cool last name. The city-state of Kegda used the Order and worship of the Chief God to keep the people under their boots and used the lie about monsters to raise armies. The government of Kegda is as evil and corrupt as the thieves and street urchin gangs. Damian lived on his own in the streets. He came to hate the Order and the Chief God, for the churches wanted money for their "help" to fill their pockets, and the orphanages only took in kids with names to be sold to families that wanted to move up in Kegda. He still believed monsters to be evil, for he had never meet any, he knew that the people of Kegda were evil. If a god that created humans and loves them would let evil punish the good, then he was an evil god. He did not associate with the other street urchins or their gangs. He knew they would only look at for themselves. He learned to steal on his own, he learned how to fight when he was caught or came across the urchin gangs. He learned to run along the roofs of Cloumor, he would fall and brake bones, the memory of the pain made him not fall the next time. He didn't talk to many people of Cloumor, and stayed to himself. He did however take care of the wild cats and dogs when he could. Their was one person, one thing that he did talk to in Cloumor. It looked like a cat but stood on two feet and was four feet tall. It had fur like a cat, ears like a cat, purred like a cat but talked like a human. This talking cat would show up every six months and bring Damian large amount of food. He remembers the talking cat having a sweet female voice. She would stay for a couple of days and take care of Damian like if she was his mother.She would also let him pet her like a cat and she would pure. When she left she would always say, "if you are good to the cats, I will be back...and the dogs," she would say the last part with disgust. She stopped coming when he was around thirteen, he thought she was just in his head, he would think of those times and remember her warm little body when she would hold him as he fell to sleep. He did listen to her, even after she stopped coming he would take care of the cats and dogs, they were his friends and family. One day Damian was jumped by fifteen urchins and two guards they paid off. The street urchin gangs didn't like those who didn't join them. So they attacked Damian in an alley. He was able to kill three of the urchins and a guard. He was at his limit thirty minutes ago, the whole time he was trying to get an opening to retreat. When a sword struck him in his right arm. Cutting him to the bone. The urchins and guard let their guards down, thinking they've won. He still had no opening and it looked like they were going to kill him. As if someone was watching over him. A large group of cats and dogs came charging down the alley way. They were the cats and dogs that Damian would feed and take care of. They attacked the urchins and guard, killing many of them right away and having the others rout. The lead dog of the horde showed an intelligence Damian has never seen from any of the animals before as he helped him flee the city into the forest. Bleeding to death, and the attack of the animals, no one was giving chase. He passed out from all of his blood lost. He wake up on a bed in a cabin. The person watching over him was a beautiful young lady. Her appearnce was not normal however. She had ears and fur like a dog, and dog legs and tail. He also couldn't stop blushing when he looked at her. She told Damian that her name was Lily, and her mother and father found him half way on deaths door step. He fell back to sleep to wake again, this time Lily's parents were there too. Alex and May, Lily looked just like her mother and they both were beautiful. They listened to his story, they were not shocked to hear that the animals came to his aid, they said that they animals see him as family and wouldn't let anything happen to him. They nursed him back to health, Category:Characters